


mario kart: rated e for everyone (including ghosts)

by skystarscapes



Series: the adventures of sunset curve's one collective braincell [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Chaos, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Mario Kart, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pure Chaos, juke (if you squint), julie is the one holding the group together at this point, just some friends being dumb, sunset curve shares one collective braincell, they're all rolling on molly, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarscapes/pseuds/skystarscapes
Summary: our favorite ghost himbos play mario kart together. chaos ensues. you're welcome.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Original Character(s)
Series: the adventures of sunset curve's one collective braincell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	mario kart: rated e for everyone (including ghosts)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just- pure chaos that i wrote at 1:00 am while eating celery and listening to mother mother. so enjoy?  
> also, in the fic flynn and julie can see all of the ghosts, all of the ghosts can eat, and willie is free of caleb because i said so.  
> i also have many willex drafts to soon come to fruition so be ready for those gems in the near future <3

It was a vibrant Friday afternoon in the Molina household, like most Fridays were. The sun shone brightly upon the beautiful fall scenery that the world created, and the air was crisp and warm. Everything just felt like a giant hug, and Julie was soaking up every moment of it. She had just come home from school relieved about the end of a stressful week of work and tests, and her three beloved ghosts were more than happy about the fact that they got to hang out for the entire weekend together doing whatever their little hearts wanted. The world around them emanated good vibes, and it was just a good day to simply exist, as a human or ghost.

As she settled down in the studio, she watched as Luke, Reggie, and Alex seemed eager to rehearse. She and Luke had written a new song last week, and the band had fallen in love with it. It had an awesome beat that Alex killed, a great baseline that Reggie _loved_ , and riffs that Julie adored. Luke had written the chords in mind of Julie's range, and every note hit seemed just as angelic as the next.

"Jules, you got any homework? Not that you would on a Friday, but just curious," Luke mentioned from the piano that the boys had been standing around before Julie walked in. Reggie had plopped on the couch next to her, and Alex stood not that far from Luke with his hands tucked into the pockets of his ripped denim jacket.

"Nope, I'm free to do anything. Which I'm assuming is rehearsing, because something's telling me that you're all eager to work on that new song we all love." Julie giggled and watched the boys' faces light up with excitement.

"It's like you read my mind, Jules." Luke winked and Julie laughed and rolled her eyes in return.

"Alrighty, let's get to warming up. I'll go grab my sticks," Alex started as he got his sticks from where he left them in the loft. Reggie got his bass and started tuning the strings, and Luke went to go get his electric.

And with that, an eventful rehearsal started.

About two hours into rehearsal, Flynn walked into the studio happily as she was greeted with the sight of her favorite band hard at work. They had just finished another run-through of the song, and everyone looked up at Flynn with smiles on their faces. She usually came over after school to hang out with everyone, so it was no surprise that she stopped by.

A chorus of "Hey Flynn!"'s ran out from Julie and the boys, and Flynn responded with a bright smile and a wave.

"Hey guys! Am I interrupting your rehearsal? I can always come by a little later if that works better?"

"Oh no, you're totally fine," Julie reassured. "We just have to work out a few more things with the changes of the song, and then anything else Luke decides he wants to run 'just one more time for good measure,' which is usually never true."

Luke rolled his eyes as Alex and Reggie laughed at Julie's joke. As much as he wanted to object the comment, he had no ground to stand on because she was absolutely right. He tended to do that a lot, and as much as it pissed Alex off, it did get them to practice more which was never a bad thing.

"Okay, no worries," Flynn responded. "I'll probably finish up some homework while you guys do that, so take your time." She plopped down onto the couch and pulled out her math books from her backpack.

"Cool. We probably won't be that much longer," Julie added.

Welp. "Won't be that much longer" turned into another hour of focused rehearsing. 

Flynn didn't really mind because she had a math packet to work on that she'd much rather do now than over her long weekend, so she just remained focused on that as the band worked through all of the songs they had wanted to play.

As they wrapped up another run-through of Bright, everyone turned their heads to a poofing in the middle of the studio.

Willie appeared and greeted everyone in the studio with a smile on his face. Alex smiled at him softly and Willie returned the sweet look.

"Well hotdog, looks like you've been busy." He moved over to the drumset where his boyfriend was sitting as he waved at Julie, Luke, and Reggie who were standing around the piano writing notes in Luke's songbook.

"Yeah, we've been rehearsing some stuff for a while." Willie walked behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Alex sank into him and rested his head against Willie's chest.

"I'd say, you look pretty tired," Willie spoke softly and rubbed his thumb on Alex's shoulder.

"No, I'm not that tired," Alex whispered as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Willie giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head. Alex smiled as a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"Alright, I think that about does it for tonight, because I think we all need a well-deserved break right about now," Julie declared to her friends as she plopped down on the couch next to Flynn who was finishing the last problem of her math homework.

"Sounds good boss," Luke responded as he took off his guitar and unplugged his amp. Reggie followed suit and Alex stayed put as Willie carded his fingers through Alex's hair gently. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Since we're all here on a perfectly good Friday I don't wanna put this valuable time to waste," Flynn started as she looked around the room. She then gasped when an idea struck her mind. "Jules! We should all totally play the Mario Kart you have on your switch!"

Julie quickly responded with a, "Oh my gosh, Flynn that would be so much fun! How about it boys? You guys down for that?" She looked around the room to positive responses until Reggie added,

"Wait a minute. If this is going to be anything like our last Mario Kart tournament, I want no part of it. Luke almost pulverized me last time when I hit him with a blue shell that cost him the race!" Willie laughed as Luke gaped at Reggie.

"Reginald, we BOTH know you had NO business making me lose the Grand Prix to _Alex_. Alex! The guy who drove around Coconut Mall just so he could go up and down the escalators the _entire_ race. I had every right to be upset."

"Okay, please don't rope me into this? Let me enjoy my escalator rides in peace, _please_?" Alex defended as Willie, Julie and Flynn laughed at the regular scene of Sunset Curve sharing one collective brain cell.

"Oh yeah, William? Is Luke's direct attack at my Mario Kart skills funny to you? I am being targeted here!" Alex got out of Willie's arms to scold him and Willie couldn't stop laughing at Alex's overdramatics.

"Yes, I find it completely and utterly hysterical." He smiled as Alex gaped at him as if he'd been stabbed in the back. This only made him laugh more, and he grabbed Alex's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Well, are we playing or not boyband? I need to call dibs on Julie's pink joycon sooner or later!" Flynn asked eagerly refocusing the room to the original question at hand.

"Ugh, sure we can play. But if I die a **second** time tonight because of Luke's inability to accept defeat, I blame all of you," Reggie responded, and with that Julie set up her switch in the garage of the studio for everyone to play.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julie set up the game while Flynn went upstairs to get two bowls of popcorn for everyone to snack on during their gaming endeavors. Julie settled closely next to Luke on the couch, Reggie sat in the one loveseat to the right of the couch, and Willie and Alex shared the other loveseat to the left of the couch. Alex sat comfortably on Willie's lap with his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Alright everybody, let's get this party started!" She set the popcorn down on the coffee table as Julie handed out controllers and started up the game. She sat down in the empty space next to Julie on the couch with a handful of popcorn in one hand, and as she had wished, her pink joycon controller in the other hand.

"Okay, now before I start this, I would just like to make the official announcement that I am not legally responsible for any post-game violence that may ensue as a result of pretty much everyone here except for Alex," Julie declared.

"Fair enough. Let's play!" Willie remarked. Alex giggled at how excited Willie was to play the game and pressed a kiss to the cheek of his beaming smile.

"Alright, pick your characters, everyone," Julie started.

"What! No fair Willie! I'm always Princess Peach! Her cars are all pink and I wanna be cute and stylish when I race the tracks!" Alex whined.

Willie rolled his eyes and compromised, "Why don't you just be Rosalina? She's just as cool and then we can both be princesses together."

"Or..." Alex started, "You could be Rosalina and I could be Princess Peach..."

Willie sighed. "Please?" Alex gave Willie puppy eyes, and Willie decided this was a battle he was not going to win, so he switched his character on screen.

"Yay! You're the best babe!" Alex hugged Willie's shoulders as Willie rolled his eyes.

"Um, Luke? You have an array of options for characters, and you chose _Toad_? This has to be a joke," Flynn questions and Luke quirks his eyebrows at her.

"What? He has all of the best karts, and does the best victory dance when he wins the race. You're just jealous." The whole room collectively agrees with Flynn and bullies Luke for his awful taste in characters, and Luke gives up on the hope of this being a civil Mario Kart game (not that any of them were _ever_ civil) and takes one of the bowls of popcorn to share with Julie as she cuddled up next to him in her fits of laughter.

Flynn picks Daisy because she claims that all of the princesses are barbs and she needs to stay true to her roots, Julie settles on Yoshi, and Reggie picks King Boo because he feels like it will channel his ghostly powers to help him win the race.

And so it began.

The first course was Moo Moo Meadows (as per the request of Reggie), and the competitive tension in the room rose as the race progressed. Flynn was in first place, Julie was in second, Luke was in third and Reggie was in fifth. Willie would normally be very competitive and making an effort to win the race, but he and Alex had decided to drive around together and look at the cows instead of actually trying.

All of a sudden Luke hit Julie with a red shell, made a dash to the finish, and ended up passing Flynn to get first place. Let's just say, the girls weren't too happy about that stunt.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? LUKE WAS IN THIRD THE WHOLE TIME!" Julie shouted and Flynn agreed as they attacked him for his undeserved win.

In the midst of the chaos, Alex innocently exclaimed, "Willie look! I got a star and now I'm rainbow!" Alex pointed at the screen to show Willie, and an idea sparked in his head.

"Wait hotdog, pass me the controller for a sec." Alex gave him the controller, and Willie sped to where Reggie was just about to cross the finish line and started bumping into him with the star power.

"Willie! No! I'm gonna lose!" Everyone busted out laughing and Reggie pouted when he struggled to pass the finish line in seventh place.

"That was a good one, babe," Alex chuckled as he high-fived his boyfriend. "Hey, Reg don't worry you didn't lose! You got seventh."

"Wait, who did lose?" Julie asked. The race was yet to finish since Willie and Alex never crossed the finish line due to their shenanigans doing anything other than playing the game how you're supposed to.

"Race ya, hotdog!" Willie started speeding his character and Alex did the same until Willie passed the finish line first.

"Aw, man. Princess Peach looks so sad!" Alex pointed out and everyone laughed at the sad character on the screen.

And with that, the second course had begun. There was this new course called Waterpark, and since it's the rules that the winner picks the next track, Luke had decided it to be the next race.

Willie and Alex had decided to actually play this time around, and Willie showed his Mario Kart skills when he led the game in first place. Alex tried his best, but he couldn't break eighth place. Reggie trailed behind Willie in a close second, Julie was in third, and Flynn and Luke were trading between fifth and sixth place.

Halfway through the race, Alex gave up (as per usual) and started driving up and down the slides of the course. No one took this as a surprise, and the competition intensified as everyone entered the third lap.

Willie did his Mario Kart reputation justice as he won the race, which accompanied whining from Reggie about how his character was just slow, and a complaint from Luke about how Willie's controller "just worked better than his."

"Luke, I hate to break it to you sweetie, but accusing people of cheating at the game will not improve your skills in the slightest." Julie mocked him as Luke rolled his eyes at her. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So hotdog, what course do you wanna do next? I get to pick since I'm our prized winner," He bragged and Flynn came back at him with, "Willie, you are talking loud for someone who is a literal _ghost._ Pack it up." Everyone laughed at her roast and Willie laughed along with them. 

"Hmm... oo! Can we do Rainbow Road? It looks gay and I love it," Alex asked and Willie shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Can't argue with that. I mean there literally isn't a single straight person in this room so it seems fitting," Willie teased, and the room broke into laughter.

As the next race started, Reggie and Luke decided to smack talk each other in spite of the competition. Alex asked Willie to drive along with him so he wouldn't be "alone and sad when he lost", and Flynn was manifesting a win since Rainbow Road was one of her favorite courses. 

And with that, Flynn actually did pull a win in a tight race with Julie, and her confidence soared.

"HAHA! YES! JULIE FEEL MY WRATH!" Flynn teased as Julie tried to contain the anger of her close second placing. Reggie and Luke kept falling off the course because, well they're Reggie and Luke, and they both scored a solid ninth and tenth place and were still trying to smack talk each other.

"Oh yeah, Reginald? Since when have you seen wheels as cool as mine? No wonder I placed higher than you!" Luke mocked.

"Seriously Luke? You chose the button wheels. Those are like- the worst possible wheels to have chosen! You have no ground to stand on here!" Reggie backtalked.

In the midst of their debate, Alex exclaimed, "Oh my gosh Willie! My hang glider thing is a little sunflower!"

Willie giggled and responded, "Yes, baby, I see your sunflower and I must admit it's very cute." He couldn't help but press a kiss to Alex's head since he found his pure innocence while playing the game so adorable.

"Hey, we get it assholes. You're gay and you're happy. Can we move on now? I have to pick the final course!" Flynn exclaimed, and Willie and Alex both gasped and responded with an offended "Hey!"

The room laughed at the remark, and Flynn picked the final course as she took some more popcorn out of the bowl sitting on Reggie's lap.

She picked Bowser's castle since she said the fire everywhere represented her burning desire to kick everyone's butts, and Alex wasn't fond of the idea.

"I don't like that course! It's scary, and lava always randomly shoots at you through the ground!" Everyone ridiculed him for his dislike of the course.

"Don't worry hotdog, I'll push you along the course so you don't have to drive it." Flynn rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Really? Willie! Stop being such a simp for your boyfriend! It's disgusting!"

Willie jokingly flipped off Flynn and with that and an exaggerated gasp as her response, the race began.

It was intense, with everyone all cycling first place constantly and the race being so close. Then, Luke decided to throw a blue shell at Reggie who was the one currently in first place. In doing so, he had basically started World War III.

"Lucas Patterson. You have to be kidding me. You harass me the ENTIRE game with your stupid smack talk and now this slander? THAT'S IT!" Reggie slammed on the gas and made it his mission to win the race, and that he did. 

Luke yelled, "WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HOW DID YOU DO THAT SO QUICKLY?"

Reggie responded, "I knew a shortcut on the map! Now you know my pain from being inflicted by the wrath of your blue shell about two minutes ago!"

Alex interjected, "Willie! Where'd you go? I turned into a bullet and now I'm crashing into everything!"

Alex bullet smashed right into Flynn at the finish line and somehow after doing literally _nothing_ Alex managed a third-place win.

"ALEX! How could you? Princesses lookout for other princesses! It's an unsaid alliance!" Flynn complained.

"Sorry Flynn, to be completely honest I have no idea how to control that thing," Alex answered as he and Willie laughed at his complete lack of any Mario Kart skill.

Welp. After this... interesting, night, Julie was sure of five things:

1\. Mario Kart with her ghost himbos was always sure to end in disaster

2\. Reggie and Luke need to _greatly_ improve their smack-talking abilities

3\. Flynn was a sore loser so much that it _hurt_

4\. Willie and Alex are so in love it's _disgusting_

5\. As much as she loves Luke, she will forever pick on him about the fact that he chose _Toad_ of all Mario characters

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this literal chaos <3 leave some comments about literally anything because i enjoy reading them :) also sorry but not sorry about the toad slander. i'm just the messenger <3


End file.
